Dark Wizard
by rosemarried
Summary: And Albus had been having such a good day, too. Why did Aberforth have to ruin everything for him? For the Character Diversity Boot Camp Challenge.


**AN: This is for the Character Diversity Boot Camp Challenge by owluvr. The prompt was "Snitch (in any sense)". **

* * *

Albus could honestly say that right now, right here, in this moment, he was happier than he had been in a long time. He'd spent his whole life being who he had to be, doing what he must, and what he must do was be the collective Child, to make up for what his brother and sister could not give his mother. He had to be the kind, sociable, intelligent, had to have lots of friends, had to be perfect. Nothing less was accepted from him. Even though his mother was gone now, he hadn't felt the weight lifted from his shoulders. Instead it took a new name, Parent, and took on the added burden of lost dreams.

Now, though, for these few short hours he could drop all that. He could speak his mind and avoid contact with those he'd rather not see. He'd told his brother and sister he was out applying for jobs, but that was only mostly true. He did intend to work on essays for some of the higher-up positions he was applying for at the Ministry, none of which truly interested him, but he wouldn't exactly be alone as he'd let them believe, or out of town. It was a risky lie; he was barely four blocks away. He didn't care anymore.

Gellert Grindelwald was his one true friend. None of the others from Hogwarts or from the snobbish "friends" he'd inherited could possibly understand him, as none but Gellert knew the true wishes of his heart. After so many years echoing the opinions and ideas handed down to him from his mother, everything he really wanted and thought, even the things usually deemed inappropriate for polite society, he found echoed there in the equally brilliant mind.

He lay on his stomach, chewing on the point of his uninked quill and staring down at the parchment that would hold his essay for an entry-level position as an Apprentice Potions Maker for St. Mungo's, wondering if maybe if he wished for it hard enough, it would materialize without any help from him. He shot a sideways look at Gellert. He already had half a scroll on his application for the Auror program, the bastard.

Albus rolled over on his back and sighed, earning him an amused glance. "No luck so far?"

"No, none. You know I despise essays."

"Yet you got top marks for every one you wrote, if the stories should be believed." he pointed out.

"They should not." Albus insisted, not wanting to seem like a goody-two-shoes. "Once I got an E on a DADA essay, in my third year." Gellert laughed, making him blush a little.

"In my third year, I got a T on 3 essays in a row in Defense." He made a mock-thinking look. "Of course, I may have done better had I actually written them." Albus's look of shock turned into a laugh. Silence fell once more and he stared at his still blank parchment dejectedly. It had not, unfortunately, begun to write itself.

"This may come as a surprise," Gellert said, not looking up from the sentence he was scribbling, "but you won't get any of it written if you do not actually write."

Albus shook his head. "I'm waiting for my magic to burst forth and write my paper for me."

"I don't think magic works that way."

"Sure it does. Just wait, it will happen." Gellert shook his head and pushed his paper aside, scooting over so that they both lay in front of the parchment, their sides pressed together. Albus hooked a casual ankle over his.

"So, what exactly is this essay supposed to be about?" Albus realized that he actually couldn't remember and pulled over his old school planner, which he'd been using to keep track of the things he needed to submit for all these jobs.

"Write two scrolls detailing why you are suited to Potions Making. Include any specialties." he recited. Gellert hummed in thought

"They are not very specific," he conceded, "but we can use that to our advantage. Write about your theory."

Albus's brows furrowed. "What theory? The dragon's blood one?" He nodded vigorously.

"It will show them how innovative and bright you are. That's a quality needed for these sorts of jobs, as the same potion can vary person to person." He nodded slowly and looked at his planner.

"Would that not be better suited towards the essay for Potion's Researcher, though?" Gellert shrugged.

"Submit it for both."

Albus almost laughed, until he saw that he was serious. "Really? They are both jobs at St. Mungo's, though. Wouldn't they notice?"

"You cannot know unless you take the risk." he pushed the papers away from them. "I don't think, however, that you should worry about this essay any more right now." He ran his hand up Albus's forearm, and he suddenly realized just how close they were. He leaned forward and closed the distance between them. What began as a chaste kiss became heated very quickly. Gellert rolled them over so he hovered over him and let his hands roam down Albus's chest, whose own hands slid down Gellert's back. He slid a hand into his hair and released it from the loose ponytail he used to keep it out of his face. Albus loved his hair though, and was constantly berating him for putting it up.

A sharp rap came from the door and they jumped apart. "Gellert?" Ms. Bagshot called through the door. "It's time for supper."

"We'll be out in a minute, let us pack up our essays and things!" Albus's heart still hammered in his chest as he heard Ms. Bagshot's heels click across the floor, retreating back to the kitchen.

"Merlin, that was close." Gellert grinned and pulled Albus in for another deep kiss. He smiled and kissed him back for a moment.

"Gellert, I have to go." he said, pulling away. He mock-pouted for a moment before releasing his boyfriend.

"Allow me to escort you home." He gave an extravagant bow and offered his hand. Albus smiled and allowed his hand to be taken and kissed before Gellert opened the door for him.

"Are you certain you can't stay, Albus?" Ms. Bagshot asked, pushing wisps of graying hair away from her kind yet hassled face. He shook his head and politely declined, as always. He didn't want to be a burden on the woman, who had enough to be getting on with what with her research and taking care of a character like Gellert Grindelwald.

"Can I walk him home, Aunt Bathilda?" She hesitated a moment, looking towards the supper she had begun to lie out. Albus knew she was thinking that he could just Apparate home and there was no need to walk, but Gellert leaned close and murmured, "You know about Ariana, about how… sensitive she is. And she's had a hard day…". Albus tried to keep his face passive.

"Yes, alright. Straight there and back, though, and do be quick about it." Gellert grinned and kissed her on the cheek, a gesture met with affectionate tolerance. They rushed out the door. It wasn't until they were safely out of earshot of the modest house that Albus allowed himself to chuckle at Gellert's tall tale.

"You are awful." he teased, and Gellert only grinned and leaned against him ever so slightly for a moment.

"It worked, did it not?" Albus couldn't argue with that.

They walked down the street in silence. The walk was only about ten minutes, and though it was getting late and there was no one on the street, the pair didn't dare hold hands. They walked close enough, though, that their hands might bump into each other every now and then. It was hard for both of them to have to keep their relationship a secret, Albus thought. He couldn't bear to think what might happen if people found out. As much as the pure blood crowd his parents had often ran with tried to pretend they were very different than Muggles, they certainly had taken a liking to their idea that homosexuality was some form of evil.

They stopped just before his house, where they were momentarily hidden from view by a hedge their neighbors had planted. With them on vacation and no houses across the street, Albus thought maybe they could risk a quick kiss.

Gellert snapped his fingers. "Oh, I nearly forgot! I've found a new book in Old Bathilda's collection that could have some significance to the search for the Cloak, as well as a more complete chart of Wizarding families."

"Excellent! Have you gone over either?"

"Only the chart, but I've yet to find anything particularly useful. I was waiting to read the book until you'd read it; you've got a knack for pointing out the minor details I would have missed." Albus flushed slightly at the compliment.

"That's not true. It was you who found all these books in the first place."

"Half of which turned out not to be any use." Gellert smiled. "Just accept the compliment, Albus. I'll bring by the book tomorrow, so you can look at it. We'll get out of this wretched place one day, love." He planted another quick kiss and was just about to turn back.

They heard something thud behind them and Albus whipped around to see Aberforth through a small hole in the hedge, level with his head. He was running back towards the house. Albus muttered something under his breath before taking off after his brother that, was Gellert not feeling somewhat dizzy, he would have gaped at.

"Aberforth!" Albus was taller and faster than his brother, and caught up to him before he was halfway across the yard. He grabbed his arm and jerked him to a stop, whirling him around to face him. "Abe, what are you doing?"

"Don't call me that, you disgusting…" he snarled as he tried and failed to wrench his hand away.

"A disgusting what?" he challenged.

Aberforth looked around before hissing, "Homosexual!"

"Which nobody needs to know about. This stays between you and-"

"You expect me to keep your perverted secret?! Not a chance." His face was contorted with anger and revulsion. "Not to mention that conversation you were having with Grindelwald. I've never liked that guy-"

"For Merlin's sake, Abe-"

"How dare you make plans with him?! You can't leave her!" Albus thought he caught a flash of fear, and some of his frustration with his brother melted away. He was afraid of being abandoned.

"It's not like that! These are plans that will put us on top. Not only us, all of Wizarding kind!" He shook Aberforth a bit. "Don't you understand? If Grindelwald and I can show everyone how ridiculous it is that Muggle's are allowed to force us into hiding, Ariana won't have to be afraid! She can be free!"

"Albus... you sound like a Dark wizard." He said, and the fear in his eyes was different this time.

"How dare- I'm doing this for her, for you!" Aberforth could only shake his head. This time he managed to get his arm free and backed up towards the house. He turned and began running again.

"Fine, go ahead and snitch on me!" he called after him, a desperate tone entering his voice. "No one will never believe you over me!" Abe didn't rise to the bait and disappeared inside the house with a final angry look at his brother, who was having a hard time drawing enough breath.

Gellert came up behind him. He didn't turn to look at him. "Albus-"

"Don't." His voice was strained. "Just leave. This will be ugly."

"Won't that look suspicious if I run away?" he asked, reaching out to put a hand on his shoulder, a move that could be taken as friendly to anyone now watching. "Let me help-"

"No!" he said harshly. He could hear voices rising inside now.

"Albus, I'm not leaving you to deal with that… that jealous ass on your own!" Albus shook his head; Gellert obviously didn't understand what was going through his brothers head at all. Gellert forced him to face him now. His eyes were determined, and Albus realized that he would not leave no matter what he were to do or say. He sighed.

"Fine, if you must stay." he muttered, displeasure obvious in his voice. "Follow me. Do try to be at least civil. My brother has a sharp tongue when he's been upset."

He lead the rest of the way up to his house, not noticing that Gellert had taken his hand. When they reached the door, he paused. "What am I going to say to him?" he murmured.

"We'll figure something out." He squeezed his hand, and after a moment Albus nodded his consent for the door to be opened. Gellert swung it open and, through the doorway he spotted his brother at the table and, just behind him, Ariana, quietly staring down at a plate of food Aberforth had put in front of her but not touching it. Something in his stomach dropped as he walked into the house. He couldn't place the feeling; maybe it was how out of place Ariana looked out of her room for once, or maybe it was the way Aberforth looked at Grindelwald and him, but he felt as though things were about to go very, very wrong.


End file.
